


Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you noticed that there's a goddamn archangel spooning you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!

It's Sam's day off.

The Winchesters haven't been able to find anything suspicious in this town. Even Cas said he "didn't sense anything out of the ordinary". So now Dean is lying on his flimsy motel bed with Sam's laptop (that he silently confiscated without asking), and from the irritated sounds coming out of his mouth, Sam gathers he's playing Ninja Ropes. And Sam is on his bed reading some fiction book that for once doesn't contain evil monsters or sinister creatures.

It's all pretty surreal.

...until the fluttering of wings introduces Cas in their room, and Sam's forced to look up from his book with Normal People in it. Dean frowns. "Hey, I thought you said your spidey-sense wasn't going off?" Cas matches Dean's frown and tilts his head like he's searching his internal database. Error: term "spidey-sense" not found.

"There's...there's nothing wrong," Cas tries. "I just wanted to check on you."  
Sam clears his throat, because hello, he's here too. Cas looks at him a little embarassedly and Dean grins.

"Nothing's wrong here, Cas. I was just gonna go get some pie downstairs. Wanna come with?" There's an actual bakery on the first floor of their current motel, and when Dean saw all the pie Sam thought he was going to have a heart attack. Sam's convinced it's only him that's keeping Dean from eating nothing but pie 24-7.

Angels have no need for cherry pie-and neither do humans, in fact, but humans definitely appreciate it more-but Cas apparently thinks this is a good idea and nods. Dean slides off his bed and tugs Cas by the lapel of his coat out the door with him.  
The room is comfortably quiet now that there isn't someone in the room swearing at a computer game, and Sam thinks he might actually be able to finish his book today.

He's hit the halfway mark when he hears the sound of an angel again. It's Gabriel. Sam moves so he's sitting on the side of the bed and grins at him. His mind is a steady stream of thought: don'tblushdon'tblushheyarethoseskittles?don'tblush

Gabriel grins too, then walks over to Sam to kiss him. Since when was this normal? Sam doesn't know, but he likes this kind of normal, because it's so much more better than the normal in books, and yeah, those are skittles Gabriel's holding, because he tastes like them. A tiny part of Sam's brain suggests that Gabriel must have packed so much sugar into his vessel that if Sam carries on kissing him (which he plans to do), then some of it might pass through Gabriel's lips to Sam, and any second now Sam will collapse to the floor in a diabetic coma.

Sam pulls away reluctantly, and he's pretty sure he only feels wobbly because he just kissed an archangel, not because Gabriel had eaten half a gallon of Ben & Jerry's before he came to Sam's room.

Gabriel looks the same, sarcastic and devious, but he looks...tired. His eyes are half-open, and he actually yawns.  
"What's wrong? I thought angels didn't have to sleep," Sam says. Gabriel grins at the hint of concern in Sam's voice. "We don't have to, but it's still good to rest every once in a while. Humans sleep so their brains can rest from working, and angels need to power out once in a while, too, even if the anatomy's completely different." Gabriel yawns again and sits beside Sam on his bed. "I try to sleep every couple hundred years."

"Huh."

"Yeah. I've gotta sleep soon. S'not good to stay awake for so long," Gabriel mumbles. "I got past a decade or two with Red Bull, but I've stayed awake too long. Gotta recharge my battery."

Sam pictures Gabriel under the influence of Red Bull and it's scary. Gabriel punches his shoulder, which hurts, and geez, this is Gabriel when he's tired? "Hey, don't read my mind!" Sam protests, rubbing his shoulder.

Gabriel yawns in response. "Your brother's coming up the stairs with his angel, you know."

Sam doesn't want to know why it took them so long to eat pie. He also doesn't want Gabriel to go. Then again, he'd rather not explain to Dean that his new boyfriend is the angel who murdered Dean dozens of times maliciously.

He can hear Cas and Dean walking to their door, keys jingling in his hand. They're talking but he can't hear what they're saying. He looks at Gabriel, but Gabriel isn't there anymore. Except he can feel Gabriel's shoulder next to his.

Gabriel's used his angel mojo to make himself invisible. Which Sam is kind of impressed by, but also irritated, because Dean chooses that moment to open the door. "Cas went away. He said something about making sure Balthazar wasn't screwing something up." He's grinning, and Sam's definitely gonna throw up.  
Dean walks into the kitchen for water, and Gabriel pulls Sam's arm so he's lying on the bed against the headboard. Gabriel's lies down too; Sam can feel his head make a tiny thump against the headboard and Gabriel's shoulder is still touching his.

Well, this is definitely not going to end well.  
Dean returns to his bed and immerses himself in Sam's laptop, and Sam grabs his book and pretends to be interested in the love triangle between the characters. To any observer, Sam's lying on his bed alone with a book, and no hundreds-of-thousands-old archangels in sight.

Completely normal.

After about ten minutes of Sam grimacing at the dramatic scenes in his book to rival Dr. Sexy, M.D., Gabriel falls asleep. His head falls on Sam's shoulder and Sam wants to scream because that is both unhelpful to the current situation and insanely adorable. Dean is still oblivious and still angry at losing Ninja Ropes.  
Gabriel's arms wrap around Sam's right arm and he can feel Gabriel trying to find a better spot on his shoulder. Gabriel isn't getting up anytime soon, and Sam wonders how long an angel sleeps. Probably pretty long.

An hour passes, with Sam reading his book happily with his angel wrapped around his arm. He's smiling for no other reason than Gabriel is warm and comfortable. Dean looks over from Sam's laptop and sees Sam smiling. He walks over to Sam's bed, making Sam panic and pray that Dean doesn't notice his angel, and reads over Sam's shoulder. "Janey tumbled over the cliff, and Ella knew she was lost forever. 'Nooooo!' Ella wailed. She stood at the edge of the cliff and wished it was her that had died on the rocks below," Dean read with a grimace. "Jesus, you were smiling at that? Sicko."

"N-No!" Sam protests. "There was-a different part." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but that stuff'll rot your brain." He returns to his bed and the laptop.  
Sam breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to his book. He looks at the general area where Gabriel is and he can hear quiet, contented breathing. His panic dissolves. Maybe he can forgive Gabriel for all of this.

His mindset quickly changes fifteen minutes later when Gabriel starts flickering back into visibility. Sam frantically prods Gabriel, trying to get him into enough awareness that he'll stay invisible. Dean is still focused on his game. It makes sense-when angels turn off their brains-or, you know, the angelic equivalent of a brain-they lose control of their angel mojo, which they control with mind power. The deeper Gabriel falls asleep, the less control he has over his visibility. Of course, just because this makes sense doesn't mean Sam doesn't want it to stop immediately. Sam pokes Gabriel as hard as he can, to no avail.

Gabriel finally stops flickering and just becomes visible. Sam's heart stops and he shakes Gabriel HARD, but his angel's deep in sleep, arms wrapped around Sam tight. Dean hears Sam moving around and looks over, and he nearly dies right then and there. "Gah!" He sputters. Gabriel is wrapped around Sam's arm sleeping peacefully, and Sam looks at Dean with an absolutely miserable face.

"Sam, what the HELL is going on?" Dean exclaims, loudly. Gabriel clutches Sam's arm tighter and mutters "Shut the fuck up, Micheal," into Sam's neck. Sam is lost for words. "He fell asleep..." Sam starts weakly, his face red. Dean looks like his head is going to explode. "Have you noticed that there's a goddamn archangel spooning you?" Dean asks. "Raphael, quit stealing the cake..." Gabriel mumbles into Sam's skin.

Sam blushes more. "Oh my God," Dean says. He gets up. "This is goddamn ridiculous. I'm going downstairs." He moves toward the door, key in hand. "Oh, come on Dean, everyone knows you're in love with Cas. Like this is any different," Sam says. Gabriel clutches Sam's arm tighter, and it's starting to hurt. Dean glares at him. "Don't look like that. Okay, Gabriel's not perfect..." Dean snorts loudly. "...But Cas isn't either. And I've always been okay with him, so maybe you should do the same for me." Dean looks like he actually considers that before resuming glaring at Sam. Gabriel mutters something about Lucifer being a dick and squeezes Sam's arm hard, and okay, that really hurts. "Ow! I think he's having a nightmare!" Sam tries to wrench his arm away, but his angel's grasp is vise-like. "Ow! Dean, help! This hurts!"

Dean laughs. "Hey, man, you're the one who said I should be okay with you guys being together."

"Ow! Not funny!" Sam had forgotten how strong Gabriel was. He's definitely bruising Sam's arm. "I'm gonna go get some more pie. You kids have fun," Dean says with a wide grin as he opens the door to leave. "Dean!" Sam yells after him. "Ow!"

Luckily, Gabriel wakes up when Sam's strangled noises of pain become too loud for any living thing to sleep. Gabriel blinks sleepily and touches his hand to Sam's arm, and suddenly all the pain goes away. Sam sighs. "Thanks."

"Hmmmfh." Gabriel settles back on Sam's shoulder. Sam might as well sleep, too. It's his day off, and trying to wrestle an archangel is tiring. Gabriel's arms wrap around Sam's arm (noticeably more carefully) and the last thing that Sam thinks before he goes to sleep is that this is the best kind of normal.


End file.
